


Something Gold

by Pseudopaws (Yuripaws)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Collars, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, I guess???, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Pseudopaws
Summary: Yuuri buys Viktor something round and gold to wear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so I'm absolutely gross, I couldn't resist writing this. It was only a matter of time LMAO

 

The leather smells crisp, sharp, intoxicating, and it feels taut, firm, new. Yuuri tries to keep his hands from trembling as he grips the collar. It’s a light and soft gold color, with bright gold buckles and a bright gold ring in front. He’s fidgeting on the sofa, waiting for an answer. Too long, he thinks, beginning to panic.

“So, you want me to wear that?”

Viktor is staring at it, bemused, and Yuuri feels his panic rising.

“I-I, I mean, you don’t-,” Yuuri stammers, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to! I’m sorry.”

“Hmm,” Viktor still looks puzzled, although Yuuri sees his curiosity growing, “why?”

Yuuri takes a deep breath. “Well... I... it’s just something I kind of found out about, and I liked the idea, so...” he trails off.

“Hmm,” Viktor hums again, “what does it mean? What happens when you put it on me?”

Yuuri tries not to fidget, and he can’t quite meet Viktor’s gaze. “Well, it means that you’ll always be mine, and we’ll always be together. Um, that’s what I read about, anyway...” he trails off again.

“Always yours?” Viktor repeats, sounding thoughtful. He considers this a second longer, then grins. “Okay!”

Yuuri nearly faints. “Wait, r-really?”

“Yes, really!” Viktor looks a bit impatient now, wiggling in anticipation. “Will you put it on me now, Yuuri?” he asks sweetly.

“Yeah, just, um,” he unbuckles the collar with trembling hands, “just come here, and I’ll-”

Viktor leans towards him eagerly, and Yuuri squirms under his intense gaze. He slips the collar around his neck, fingers fumbling to buckle it blindly behind him. Viktor’s eyes never leave his face. Yuuri withdraws, and takes a moment to admire the way it looks on him.

“I like it!” Viktor decides. He whistles, and Makkachin comes bounding over. Viktor ruffles his fur, laughing. “Look, Makkachin! Isn’t it great?”

Yuuri draws out the leash he’s been hiding behind him. Viktor eyes it warily.

“A leash? That’s not fair! Makkachin doesn’t have one!”

“Makkachin behaves better,” Yuuri responds dryly, and Viktor snorts.

Viktor leans forward again suddenly, looking very determined. His eyes bore into Yuuri’s, and Yuuri feels his face go red.

“Pet me!”

Yuuri nearly dies. He gapes at Viktor, who’s still staring him down. Yuuri reaches out a hand tentatively, patting the top of Viktor’s head, then scratches his fingers through his hair, moving down behind his ear. Viktor shivers, leaning into his touch, eyes closed, content. 

He tries to withdraw his hand, but Viktor catches it with his own. He buries his face into the palm, kissing it, then lets it cup his face. His eyes are mischievous, and Yuuri braces himself. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, softly, “pet me more?” He guides Yuuri’s hand down to his neck and Yuuri, blushing madly, scratches him lightly above his collar. Viktor seems to like this, but he doesn’t let go of Yuuri’s hand. He guides it lower as he sinks back into the sofa, and Yuuri runs his fingers over his chest and stomach, scratching against the fabric of his shirt. Viktor frowns, letting go of his hand.

“Please pet me underneath?”

Yuuri’s face is bright red, he’s sure, and he slips his hands underneath Viktor’s shirt, pulling it up and off. Yuuri runs his fingers up and down his chest, squeezing his waist, running his fingers lightly up his sides, making Viktor shiver.

“Ah, Yuuri,” he sighs, “lower?”

Now Yuuri’s trembling hands travel down, so far down, pausing at the sensitive skin just below the navel. Viktor sighs again, moving underneath him, his hips twitching up. Yuuri knows that he’s about to ask him to go lower, so he does so, letting his fingers brush against his thighs. He can feel them quiver beneath his sweatpants, and Yuuri is suddenly very aware that the pants do very little to conceal the bulge forming between Viktor’s thighs. Viktor moans softly, his hips bucking slightly.

“Yuuri,” he moans, spreading his legs wider, “pet me? Please?”

Yuuri ghosts his fingers over the front of Viktor’s pants, making him gasp, and then tugs down the pants altogether. Viktor gasps again as Yuuri runs his fingers over his cock, and he makes an impatient whining sound.

“ _Oh_ , Yuuri, please, _more!_ ”

He feels his own cock hardening as he strokes Viktor’s, and the sight of him squirming and growing desperate sets something within him on fire. He strokes Viktor more firmly, and the other man moans, head thrown back against the arm of the sofa as Yuuri increases his pace.

He stops suddenly, rising to meet Viktor’s lips with his own. Viktor makes the same impatient whining sound, but eagerly returns the kiss, his tongue slipping into his mouth, teasing. He gasps into Yuuri’s mouth when Yuuri presses his hips down, grinding into him. Yuuri’s breathing heavily now, lips still locked with Viktor’s and he runs his fingers through Viktor’s hair, scratching. He feels him shiver, and grinds down into him again, and this time Viktor moans into their kiss.

Viktor breaks off to suck and lick at Yuuri’s neck, his hands reaching down to tug down his pants and boxers. He makes a low and satisfied growling sound as they grind, skin against skin, and Yuuri moans, then gasps when he feels Viktor’s teeth sink into his neck. He cries out as Viktor bites harder, over and over, marking his territory. His bites turn into kisses that make their way up Yuuri’s throat, but before he can reach his lips, Yuuri pulls back. He rises to straddle him, fingers hooking around the gold ring of Viktor’s collar, jerking him up with him.

“On the floor,” he says, his voice low. “On your knees. Now.”

Viktor scrambles to obey, and Yuuri reaches for the leash as he kneels, hooking it onto the ring. He gives it a playful tug, and Viktor looks up at him eagerly. Yuuri tugs again, harder this time, and Viktor jerks forward, his head in Yuuri’s lap. His mouth is level with Yuuri’s cock, and he licks his lips, looking up at Yuuri as if he were asking for permission. Yuuri strokes himself, slowly, directly in front of Viktor’s mouth, teasing him.

“Hmm? What do you want? A treat?”

Viktor is trembling with anticipation, begging, nearly drooling. “Please?”

Yuuri tugs the leash again, grabbing Viktor by the hair and pressing his mouth down onto his cock. Viktor moans around it, taking it into his mouth completely, all of it, sucking, licking, in and out, and Yuuri holds Viktor’s head steady as he thrusts into him. Viktor takes him deep into his throat, tightening his lips around Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri groans, his head rolling back.

“Good boy,” he pants, and he feels Viktor shudder.

He pulls out, and Viktor whines in protest. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri scratches behind his ear before yanking him forward and up towards his face. Yuuri catches his lips with his, kissing him slowly, teasingly. His lips trail to Viktor’s ear now, and he feels Viktor shudder again.

“Fetch.”

Viktor doesn’t need to be told what to bring back. He races into their bedroom, and when he returns with lube, Yuuri snatches up his leash, pulling down onto the sofa. He jumps up to straddle him, their lips meeting again, hungry and desperate. Viktor pulls Yuuri’s pants down completely now, tossing them to the side. His hands roam over his body, squeezing and grabbing, and Yuuri grinds down onto him, pulling back to yank at Viktor’s leash again. His eyes are clouded with lust, his voice husky.

“Fuck me, Viktor.”

Viktor buries his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, biting hard, grabbing blindly for the small bottle. Yuuri gasps when Viktor slips a slick finger inside of him, and he runs his fingers through Viktor’s hair again, nails dragging down, moaning as he slips in another, and another, and when Yuuri feels the head of his cock enter him, wet and hot, he cries out, bucking his hips down onto it. Viktor groans, pushing further then pulling back, and when he thrusts back in, Yuuri moans loudly, god, _yes_.

Viktor grips Yuuri’s hips firmly, thrusting up faster, and Yuuri rides him hard, crying out over and over, Viktor bites him again, growling. Harder, harder, and Yuuri is screaming now, back arcing, nails digging into Viktor’s shoulders. He grabs him by the ring of his collar, pulling hard, and Viktor makes a choking sound. Yuuri does this over and over, bouncing faster and pulling harder, but he loses his grip when he feels Viktor’s fingers wrap around his cock.

“V-viktor! O-oh, _god, f-fuck,”_ he moans, feeling himself start to shake, “ _Viktor_!”

Viktor breathes into his ear, stroking faster, and Yuuri’s nails dig into his shoulders again.

“Does it feel good, Master?” Viktor purrs into his ear.

Yuuri gasps and shudders hard, face flushed, thighs trembling. _Master?_

 _“YES, o-o-oh,_ so goo _-o-oh, so good, good boy."_ Yuuri is frantic now, riding him desperately, feeling Viktor's lips against his neck, feeling Viktor’s fingers stroking him fast and hard, feeling Viktor’s cock driving into him, and now he feels Viktor’s lips against his ear again.

“Владелец,” he breathes.

Yuuri grabs Viktor’s collar hard as he comes through his fingers, crying out, digging his nails into him, writhing, bucking down onto him as his spasm passes through him.

He doesn’t have much time to come down from his ecstasy, because Viktor has him face down on the sofa in an instant, and Yuuri feels his weight as he mounts him, leaning forward to pant into his ear. He enters him again, hard and fast, growling, biting, and Yuuri is trembling hard, screaming into the cushions. He feels Viktor’s leash dangling down against him, and he reaches for it blindly, yanking hard. 

Viktor yelps in surprise, and as Yuuri tugs and tugs, Viktor thrusts at the same pace, moaning, gasping for air every time he’s jerked forward. He buries his face into Yuuri’s neck, biting, snarling, and Yuuri whimpers, his grip on the leash weakening.

Viktor slides his tongue into Yuuri’s ear, making him shiver, and Yuuri gasps as he breathes against his ear again.

“Master, may I come?”

Yuuri melts, pushing his hips up, spreading his legs wider, wanting every inch of him. He pulls him closer, grasping the leash firmly.

“Come, boy,” he growls.

Viktor’s cry is almost a howl, his hips jerking as he comes, still pounding into Yuuri hard until he can’t anymore, and he collapses on top of him.

Yuuri groans. “Viktor, get off!”

Viktor buries his face into his neck, and Yuuri can feel his lips curve into a smirk. “I already did, Yuuri!”

Yuuri groans again, giving up. “Bad boy.”

“Y-yuuri! You don’t mean that, do you? Yuuri!”

Yuuri presses his face against the cushions again, yawning. “Good night, Viktor.”

“ _Yuuri!_ ”


End file.
